Pilot
Synopsis Prologue CIA agent Leo Nash is woken up by the sound of intruders in his hotel room. He quickly gets dressed, grabs his computer, bag and phone. Just as his room is invaded, he leaps from the balcony and runs across Paris rooftops while being chased by several men. Leo pauses to download files from his computer onto a flash drive that looks like a little red robot. After dropping the drive into a cylinder, he uses his gun to carve a marking as a locator, just before he's surrounded and captured. USA Samantha Bloom and Steven Bloom, owners of Bloom Catering, are hard at work as their staff prepares for a wedding. Samantha's sister Lizzy, who works for Bloom Catering, informs them that a man from a San Francisco hotel is waiting in their office. Samantha and Steven meet with Mr. Carlton Shaw, who asks if their office is secure. Caught off guard by this question, they both respond "yes," but appear curious. Shaw explains that he has worked for the CIA for 32 years, and has been asked to seek their help in finding a missing agent, Mr. Leo Nash. Steven reminds Shaw that both he and Samantha resigned from the agency five years prior. Shaw is aware of this, but is still seeking their help. Leo was running an operation known as "Black Swan" on his own, a mission that Samantha had previously worked on with him. Steven first met Leo on the farm where they trained together. Unfamiliar with Black Swan, Leo asks the nature of the mission. Samantha tells Shaw that both she and Steven agreed when they married that they would never discuss their agency past, including missions, partners or details. Shaw takes it upon himself to fill Steven in on Black Swan, a mission to capture Russian arms dealer Alexander Slotsky. Samantha and Steven decline the mission to assist in finding Leo. Not surprised by this turn of events, Shaw leaves the Blooms with a few choice words about patriotism and their lack of support for the agency that stood by them. Later that night, Steven and Samantha attend a wedding and admire the bride and groom dancing. They reminisce about the night of their wedding, when Leo gave a toast and they danced all night. The next day, Steven and Samantha visit Shaw separately to accept the mission to find Leo. Back at the catering company, they study the mission files and discuss their attack. Hesitating slightly, Samantha reminds Steven that they got out of the spy business for a reason - to have a normal life. Steven manages to convince Samantha that they've only agreed to assist on this one mission and it's for a good cause. They call Shaw and discuss their terms. They need flights to Madrid that afternoon, and an agent in the field to do research and assist. After hanging up with Steven and Samantha, Shaw calls his superior, who asks if either Steven or Samantha appear to have any indication as to why they've been reactivated. Shaw replies with a simple "no." Madrid, Spain Steven and Samantha arrive in Madrid, Spain to search Leo's safe house for clues on his disappearance. While there, Steven finds a receipt from a nearby café, dated the day before Leo's disappearance. While at the café, the Blooms meet Feature skittle Bill Hoyt, their field agent. Thrilled to be working with agency legend Steven, Hoyt practically falls all over himself during the introductions. Loving the attention but noticing Samantha's slight annoyance, Steven gets Hoyt on track with the mission. Steven and Samantha identify the bank across the street from the café as their next target, and pose as workers for a security firm, claiming they need to upgrade the bank's software. They need access to security camera footage to find out who Leo met at the cafe. Just as Steven and Samantha download the files from the bank's camera, Hoyt tells them to get out of there immediately. Hoyt, Steven and Samantha return to the safe house to analyze the footage they retrieved. While there, they discover a clue leading them to a store in Madrid. Steven and Samantha break into the store later that night to search for more clues. Steven and Samantha find what they need, then call Hoyt to get a plane and additional supplies. They plan to attend a wedding that the person Leo met at the café will also be attending. They also need to obtain his phone and download any files he might have that will lead them to Leo. Before jumping out of the plane to land on their intended target, Samantha admits that she and Leo used to date. Steven isn't pleased. He believes Leo may have turned against the agency, while Samantha remains firm in her opinion that Leo would never turn. After landing just outside the wedding, and having a small tiff about Samantha's relationship with Leo, the couple get down to business. Dressed to the nines, Samantha admires the catering while Steven admires Samantha. After Steven IDs their target at the wedding, Samantha uses her sexpionage skills on target Claudio Vega, to get him alone so that can download files from his phone. In Russia, Leo talks to his captor, trying to negotiate face time with Slotsky. When that doesn't seem likely, he gives up the Paris location of the flash drive he left behind, hoping to prove his intention to sell the weapons specs to Slotsky. Back at the wedding, Samantha manages to get Vega alone in the wine cellar, where she seduces him, giving Hoyt time to download the files. Once the download is complete, Samantha returns to the party, where Steven takes her to the dance floor. For a moment, Steven and Samantha are husband and wife, not spies on a mission. After the wedding, Hoyt, Steven and Samantha board the plane to review the downloaded files from Vega's phone. They find a voicemail from Leo, made while running across Paris rooftops, asking Vega to call off his men. Hoyt is able to identify Leo's position while making the call. Paris, France When they arrive, Steven and Samantha search the rooftop where Leo was running from Slotsky's guys. Steven finds the marking on the cylinder and discovers the flash drive Leo left behind. As soon as Steven grabs it, a gun is placed on his neck. Slotsky's goon has been waiting. Steven gets into direct combat with the goon, dropping the flash drive on the ground. Steven manages to take out the goon, just as Samantha runs up with the flash drive in hand. Steven and Samantha call Shaw from the car, with Slotsky's goon, named Pedro, tied up in the back. Shaw demands that the Blooms get the flash drive to Langley immediately, but Steven is determined to unlock it himself. Steven takes Samantha to meet an old contact of his in Paris, Henri, who's able to decrypt even the most complicated files. Although it takes some time, Henri locates the computer Leo downloaded the files from, online in Russia. Next stop: Russia. Russia When Steven and Samantha arrive in Russia, Henri calls with news about the files. Leo had a Defense Department's memo about classified weapons. Steven's certain Leo was going to sell it to Slotsky and defect from the agency. Before Steven leaves Samantha to go after Leo, they share a tender moment, reflecting on when they first met, many years ago. While Steven and Leo battle Slotsky's men, Samantha takes off in the car, chasing after Slotsky, and single-handedly manages to take him down. USA With the mission completed, Hoyt, Leo, Steven and Samantha all return to the U.S. Back at Bloom Catering, Shaw pays Steven and Samantha a visit. The agency wants the Blooms to rejoin the CIA in full capacity. Without hesitation, they accept. Back at home, Steven and Samantha are finally able to enjoy the date night they planned days before. Memorable Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes